Unagi X
'''Character First Name''' X '''Character Last Name''' Unagi '''IMVU Username''' Electron '''Nickname''' Xecutioner '''Age''' 19 '''Date of Birth''' 4/20 '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' Kirigaturian '''Height''' 6 feet, 0 inches '''Weight''' 110 pounds '''Blood Type''' AB- '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Affiliation''' Kirigakure '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' X is stone cold, merciless, and grim. Her mental state of mind is either emotionless, or filled with hysteria and bloodthirsty tendencies. She acts however she wishes without any form of restrain -- no fear or nervous emotions exist in her being. Nevertheless, she is intelligent enough to consider said fearlessness in fights, taking that into account when coming up with strategies and plans. '''Nindo (optional)''' "I'll rip out your spine and wear it as a necklace." '''Summoning''' Summons using Electric Release: Electroreception. '''Bloodline/Clan''' [http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Unagi_Clan Unagi Clan] '''Ninja Class''' Head Hunter Ninja, District Advisor, Academy Teacher '''Element One''' Electric Release '''Advanced Nature''' Electric Release Summary: The ability to manipulate electricity. Capabilities: The user can create, shape, and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from existence of charged particles (electrons or protons), which gives the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. The user is able to create/generate/increase/absorb/conduct/shape/manipulate electricity of various intensities. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. ''Cristi Explanation of Electric Release: Electricity is associated with the presence and flow of electric charge. One often thinks of electric charge coorelation to electrostatic forces: where positie and negative charges attract. The electrostatic force acts on charged particles themselves, hence charge has a tendency to spread itself. Although Lighting Release and Electric Release have similar qualities, I intended this particular Release to be different and specific for the Unagi Clan alone. Although wind is a natural electrical insulator, electricity can potentially surpass the penetrative force of wind by increasing the vibration frequency high enough. As an Unagi, skilled Shinobi are able to make this happen. Everything is made of atoms, and electricity is the movement of electrons between the atoms. The electrons in the shells closest to the nucleus have a strong force of attraction to the protons of the next. These electrons can actually be pushed out of their orbits, applying a force that can make them move from one atom to another. This movement of electrons is known as electricity. Although there are two kinds of electricity (static and current), Electric Release gives the user the ability to manipulate electricity in all of its forms. They can create, shape, and manipualate it, a form of energy resulting form existence of charged particles (electrons OR protons), which gives the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetist. They can create/generate/increase/absorb/conduct/shape/manipulate electricity of various intensities.'' '''Weapon of choice''' [http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs18/f/2007/147/9/b/Rosso_The_Crimson__s_Blade_by_NoenGaruth.jpg Bladed Bow] and Metal-Tipped Arrows. The middle section of the bow is able to release senbons from each 10 outward protrusions. '''Chakra colour''' The Unagi Clan's electricity power is based on the hue. Like the electromagnetic light spectrum, each individual wavelength within the spectrum of visible light (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple) wavelengths is representative of a particular color. Each color is characteristic of a distinct wavelength. The red wavelengths of light are the longer wavelengths and the violet wavelengths of light are the shorter wavelengths. Between red and violet, there is a continuous range or spectrum of wavelengths. When all the wavelengths of the visible light spectrum strike your eye at the same time, white is perceived. White hue of electricity is the most powerful, the wavelength of light higher than any other. Power of Hues (from least powerful to most powerful): Red -> Orange -> Yellow -> Green -> Blue -> Purple -> White White is rarely achieved, and one must be a very skilled Shinobi to be able to control its high frequency waves of electricity. '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Killing_Intent Killing Intent] Electric Release Jutsu '''Electric Release: Escalation ''' Summary: The ability to scale walls and surfaces using electricity. Capabilities: The user of this ability can infuse their chakra to walk, crawl, and run up walls or surfaces using static electricity. In electricity, charges produce electromagnetic fields which act on other charges. Electrical currents generate magnetic fields, and changing magnetic fields generate electrical currents. Moving charges additionally produce a magnetic field. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. '''Electric Release: Exhalation ''' Summary: Discharge electricity from the mouth. Capabilities: The user can breathe out electricity from their mouths. It can be a straight beam of electricity, or a ball of it. Once it hits the target, it can also jump towards any other near them, creating a chain of electricity. Limitations: May take some time to kill the target, depending on the voltage. Users of Electricity Absorption, Invulnerability, Electrical Resistance and Electric Conductivity are immune to the electricity breathed by the user. Hand Signs: Tora (Tiger) '''Electric Release: Generation ''' Summary: Create bombs out of electric energy. Capabilities: The user can concentrate their chakra in a magnetic field to form electrical energy. After a certain amount of time, the magnetic field collapses, and the bomb releases electricity and kinetic energy, exploding. Limitations: The explosion takes a certain amount of time to collapse, in that time the opponent is able to escape the range if they are quick or a Skilled Shinobi. Hand Signs: I (Boar) -> Ushi (Ox) '''Electric Release: Radiation ''' Summary: Release beams of electricity. Capabilities: The user can produce and project beams of concentrated electricity, which can cause very destructive explosions upon impact. Unlike simple electrical blasts, these beams do not flicker, but instead travel at a straight line at high speed; they can also flow like water, allowing them to be guided. Limitations: Low level Shinobi may not be able to rapid fire, limiting to the numbers of beams per shot. Energy output may be very dangerous, and can cause severe backfire if not aimed properly. Hand Signs: Single handed-hand seal is required to produce the beam, but none required to project the beam in different directions. '''Electric Release: Corruption ''' Summary: Release low powered bursts of electricity. Capabilities: The user is able to create and project bolts of electricity and control the intensity/power of their projectiles. These bolts could be use to stun, burn, injure, or even penetrate/stab the enemy. Limitations: The bolts aren't weak, but they aren't as powerful as the full powered attack (Electric Release: Radiation). Hand Seals: Single handed-hand seal is required to produce the beam, but none required to project the burst in different directions. '''Electric Release: Undulation ''' Summary: Send out a wave of electricity from the user. Capabilities: The user can create and project electrical shockwaves that can deliver concussive force. This shockwave deliver electric currents or magnetism as well. Limitations: Although the range of the attack is very wide, very skilled Shinobi are able to outrun this ability. Hand Signs: Mi (Snake) -> Tori (Bird) '''Electric Release: Intensification ''' Summary: Causes surfaces to emit electricity. Capabilities: The user can make surfaces such as the ground, tables, floors, etc, to emit electricity, causing lightning-damage on anything in contact with them or the lightning. Limitations: The size of the area and number of voltage depends on how powerful the user is. Hand Signs: Uma (Horse) '''Electric Release: Contamination ''' Summary: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with electricity. Capabilities: Similar to Chakra Flow, the user can infuse objects with electricity empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate qualities and efficiency and use electricity in various ways to attack. This high yield of electric current through a weapon/object causes it to vibrate, increasing its cutting ability. Limitations: The sharpening of the weapon/object and its cutting ability is based on if it is a bladed weapon or not. Hand Seals: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. '''Electric Release: Radiation ''' Summary: Release electrical blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons when infused with Electric Release: Contamination. Capabilities: The user can use a sword or other such bladed weapon to fire powerful beams or use the beams to enhance the slashes and stabbing powers of the swordsman. Limitations: Can only release these blasts from swords or such bladed weapons. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. '''Electric Release: Devastation ''' Summary: Create and launch spheres of electricity. Capabilities: The user can generate, create compressed balls of electrical energy that are held together by their own gravity or means of a magnetic field that collapses on impact. Flight can sometimes be achieved by the user riding their lightning ball, in a control manner. With practice, the user can have the balls orbit around them, forming a defense barrier. Limitations: Insulation prevents electricity from conducting. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. '''Electric Release: Assimilation ''' Summary: Send out a wave of electricity in all directions. Capabilities: The user can release massive amounts of electrical energies in every direction at once for almost unlimited scales. This ability allows the user to dispatch many foes at once and destroy large areas, like villages. Limitations: Limited to using the ability in desperate cases due to the amount of chakra necessary, tiring the user, a need of replenishment overwhelms them after it is used. This ability may kill allies unintentionally. Radius may be limited, depending on the amount of chakra the user has and their skill. Hand Signs: Tatsu (Dragon) -> Tora (Tiger) '''Electric Release: Deterioration ''' Summary: Release attacks of electricity that can bounce off surfaces. Capabilities: The user can launch attacks that bounce off various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's electric properties. Limitations: Just because the attacks can bounce off any surface does not necessarily mean that they will hit the target, but it depends on the user's experience and skill level. Hand Signs: After the initial attack is activated, the user performs a one-handed hand seal for the ability to reflect. '''Electric Release: Mutilation ''' Summary: Release electricity blasts that split into multiple fragments. Capabilities: The user is able to generate and launch projectiles that can split up into several smaller ones enabling a wider range of targets. Limitations: Fragments may be weaker than the initial blast. Targeting multiple attacks to multiple targets may be more difficult than a single one. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs to split the attack into multiple fragments, but if the initial ability requires hand signs, those would be used through a medium that would scatter the ability over a wider range. '''Electric Release: Emancipation ''' Summary: Release extreme electric current in a person or object. Capabilities: The user can release extreme current to destroy almost anything, causing extreme amounts of heat and paralysis in living beings. Limitations: Limited to organic materials or inorganic materials at a time, not both unless there is contact and the user intends it. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. '''Electric Release: Desolation ''' Summary: A tiny short release of electricity to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Capabilities: The user can release electricity in short bursts to cause pain or discomfort, but little actual damage since they are too low-powered to be destructive. Limitations: Cannot inflict much damage. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. '''Electric Release: Preservation ''' Summary: Surround oneself in electricity. Capabilities: The user can surround themselves in electricity to possibly become an electromagnetic force, repelling and attracting things. Touching them would cause a deadly electrocution. Limitations: Like eels, the user can only do this in bursts, not continuous. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. '''Electric Release: Observation ''' Summary: Senses electrical stimuli. Capabilities: The user can use electroreception to locate objects around them. This is important in places where the user cannot depend on vision: for example in caves, in murky water and at night. Predators who have this sense use electric fields to detect buried prey. This sense can be passive or active: Passive: In passive electrolocation, the user senses the weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. Active: In active electrolocation, the user senses their surrounding environment by generating electric fields and detecting distortions in these fields using electroreceptor organs. This allows them to detect non-living objects as well as living beings. Limitations: Takes concentration and focus. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the fact that it is a passive ability. '''Electric Release: Conduction ''' Summary: Perceive and control electronic and digital transmissions. Capabilities: The user can perceive, understand, control, generate electronic, digital, and radio transmissions without accessing any standard source of communication. Limitations: Must be in the range of radio/satellite transmission in order to access it. Not able to communicate with anything non-wireless (telephone wires, electric cars, appliances). Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the fact that it is a passive ability. '''Electric Release: Electroreception ''' Summary: Using Electric Release: Conduction and Electric Release: Observation, grants ability to communicate using electroreception. Capabilities: The user is able to perceive natural electrical stimuli (Observation) and it is able to use this ability to activate electric signals (Conduction), causing tuberous electroreceptors (which are sensitive to high frequency stimuli) to call upon creatures to the user's aid. Creatures that would respond to this way of communication are members of the subclass Elasmobranchii (cartilaginous fish such as sharks, rays, skates), bony fish, monotremes, dolphins, bees, ect. Limitations: Depending on the creature's habitat, they might be unable to respond to the electroreception. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the fact that it is a passive ability. '''Electric Release: Regeneration ''' Summary: Heal using electricity. Capabilities: The user can heal themselves or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. Limitations: User may not be able to heal injuries if they are too severe. Control of electrons to correctly heal the injury is vital, to prevent overload and accidentally killing the recipient. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the fact that it is a passive ability. '''Electric Release: Manipulation ''' Summary: Control underwater electricity. Capabilities: The user is able to absorb, generate or control electricity with distinct property of flowing within or amongst water particles without a dangerous reaction from the conjunction of these two without the electricity beng positively charged. With the increase of conductivity with water particles, the emission of electrical charges has now become more powerful than the normal electron generated electricity. Limitations: May not function as well on the surface. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the fact that it is a passive ability. '''Electric Release: Distortion ''' Summary: Send a small electrical signals from the user's form to alter the nerves of the opponent to mislead their vision. Capabilities: The user can release a small electrical signal from their form that hits the opponent at fast speeds, and aims for the optical nerves of their eyes to trick their attention to be elsewhere or to shut their eyes for a moment, similar to a Genjutsu. Limitations: This technique would not work as efficiently at longer ranges due to the fact that the signal would weaken. Hand Signs: Ne (Rat) '''Electric Release: Precipitation ''' Summary: Form a compact, solid arrow of electricity that is able to be shot form a bow at immense speeds, be dispersed into multiple arrows (maximum of 5) and explode. Capabilities: The user concentrates a moderate amount of electricity to form a compact, solid arrow that is able to be loaded into a bow. The arrow is more dangerous at its initial solidified and compressed form, but the user can choose to disperse it into multiple, less dense lighting arrows, which could explode if the user wishes. Limitations: The more arrows that are dispersed from the original, the less dense they are. Hand Signs: No hand signs required to make the arrow, but a one-handed hand sign is required to disperse the arrow into multiple, then another is required to make the arrows release the compacted energy stored inside its solidified form to explode. '''Electric Release: Remediation ''' Summary: Puts the opponent in an electric box, preventing them from escaping without electrocution. Capabilities: The user fires electricity poles in four corners around the opponent, forming a compact square around them like prison walls. Limitations: Although the box has blocked off all four sides like a square, its weak spots are the corners, which could be able to be broken out of but still get somewhat electrocuted if physically touched. The user must remain focused and concentrated on holding the box together. Hand Signs: No hand signs required to fire the poles, Tori (Bird) -> Uma (Horse) to form the box. '''Electric Release: Duplication''' Summary: Form a clone that is composed of electricity. Capabilities: The user makes a shadow clone infused with electricity. Because it is a shadow clone, it is able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural electricity-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. Limitations: The chakra of the user is distributed to each clone. Hand Signs: Tora (Tiger) -> Uma (Horse) -> Tori (Bird) '''Electric Release: Segregation''' Summary: Hides true appearance by sealing it on the user's forehead. Capabilities: The user uses the electricity sparks around their form to seal away their true appearance. Limitations: The seal breaks if the user is weakened. Hand Signs: Uma (Horse) -> Tatsu (Dragon) '''Allies''' Kirigakure '''Enemies''' Those who pose a threat to the Village. '''Background Information''' X was born into a loving Unagi family, with a stay-at home mother that took care of her sick little brother and a Shinboi father. For her younger years, everything was fine in her life, other than the fact that her little brother was diagnosed with an unknown disease. As years progressed, his health got worse, and he had to stay in bed for most of the days. Although the family tried to stay positive, they were saddened by his unfortunate sickness. Due to X's mental and physical exhaustion from a tiring mission that resuted in the sealing of the Nine Tails inside of her and the death of her two comrades and Sensei, these horrific and scarring events caused her to reach an ultimate depression. This saddness caused a trigger in her brain to put up a complete but imperfect defense barrier, her eel transformation starting to take effect on specific characteristics. Her skin formed a few flaky scales, and her eye sclera became black. This was unreversable, and she would have these qualities forever. X's mother and father were on their way to the Red District's Center when her brother started to have a panic attack, and he was unable to breathe. Tadashi's (X's brother) eel form was activated without his authorization, and he began to suffocate. X heard his struggled yielps and rushed to his aid, but it was too late. His eyes rolled back and he died in her arms. The 12 year old X was in shock, and trembles shook her entire body. Anger, fury, and desperation overpowered her senses. Once Kahu and Mai (father and mother of X, Mabushi and Tadashi) returned home, they were in shock as they saw their daughter rocking her dead brother back and forth in her arms. With her agitated and disturbed condition, she blamed them for not being there to save him, and her infuriated rage caused her to them killed them both. X has no memory of this, only the suffocation and helplessness of her brother's death lingered in her mind. After the tragic deaths of her parents and brother, her older brother, Mabushii Unagi visited back after his vigorous training to find out the terrible news. Him and X grew apart after this event and she became emotionless, having no social interaction for a few years. The two siblings they did not speak much during their teenager years. She developed the killer-intent trait, and became merciless and on the merge of insanity when it came to blood thirst. X still lives on the shore of where the Unagi Clans of many generations used to live, surrounded by unnatural and dense fog and loneliness. Near the beginning of Mizukage Akar Hattori's ruling, X was recognized for her expertise and skills, and she was offered the position of District Advisor of the Red Light District, under Mabushii's Commandorship. She accepted the request, only on one condition: that she was allowed to kill anyone that posed a threat to the Village and endangered the loving bonds that were in Kirigakure. She did not want anyone in the Village to be as broken and saddened as her, and she swore to herself that she would protect the Village at all costs. Although she is feared across the Great Nations as being cold-hearted, merciless, and a killer, X does not feel emotion. She has a goal in mind, to protect and kill whoever poses a threat, and she lives by it. If reminded of her past or triggered by an individual to think of her past, she loses her ability to control her lack of emotions and loses her mind completely. If she is in her calmed state, she is usually well-mannered, polite, but often murderous, vicious, and savage. She has high respect of the Mizukage, seeing as he was the one that recognized her for being more than just a broken soul. ''X lives at the home she grew up in at the green dot where the Unagi Clan (pink) used to habitat, surrounded by damp marshes and ponds, almost as if it were a wetland.'' '''Roleplaying Library''' Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific:=